staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 września 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Teleranek i kanad. film z cyklu " Niebezpieczna zatoka" 10.30 "Kłopotliwy list" cz. 1 dok. filmu angielskiego z cyklu: "Podwodne odkrycia" 11.20 "Hendrix" - reportaż o rolnictwie Holandii 11.55 Tv koncert życzeń 12.40 Teatr dla dzieci - Randal Lemoine: "Kochane maleństwa", cz. I. 13.20 Morze - magazyn 13.45 Ginące dżwięki - rep. o muzykującej rodzinie 14.40 Magazyn sportowy (zawody na żużlu) 15.20 "Bracia Marx na Dzikim Zachodzie" - film fab. (komedia) USA 16.55 Antena 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Tron" - film fab. (science fiction) prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Kariera Emmy Harte" - odc. 4 serialu angielskiego 21.05 7 dni - świat 21.35 Opolska noc kabaretowa: Pod Egidą pana Janka 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Sportowa niedziela 23.55 Jutro w programie Program 2 7.10 Powitanie 7.15 Panorama dnia 7.55 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Kariera Emmy Harte" - odc. 4 serialu 9.20 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 9.40 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 43 i 44 serialu USA 11.10 "Dimanche" 11.25 Szczeciński Koncert Życzeń 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 "Margaret Bourke-White" - film fab. (biograficzny) prod. angielskiej 13.40 Sto pytań do... 14.20 Maciej Niesiołowski: Z batutą i humorem 14.40 Kino familijne: "Latający doktorzy" - odc. 1 serialu australijskiego (o działalności Królewskiej Lotniczej Służby Medycznej Australii) (całość liczy 13 odcinków) 15.30 Kontakt TV - archiwum Kontaktu: "Generał Sikorski - tajemnica śmierci" - film dok. 16.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Miasta" - odc. 1 filmu dok. prod. francuskiej z serii "Renesans" 17.30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.30 Studio festiwalowe "Vratislavia Cantans" 20.00 W hołdzie dla pokoju - koncert 21.00 "Terra deflorada" - koncert w Teatrze Powszechnym (najnowsza płyta Czesława Niemena) 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Margaret Bourke White" - powtórz. filmu 23.15 Rozmowy bez sekretów: Oprah Winfrey show" 0.05 Komentarz dnia 0.10 Akademia wiersza 0.15 Program na poniedziałek BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 The Hole Design Story 7.10 Oil: From Small Beginnings 7.35 Plastics under Pressure 8.00 Animal Physiology: Natural Navigators 8.25 Mathematical Models and Methods 8.50 Playdays 9.10 Umbrella 9.25 The Steam-Driven Adventures of Riverboat Bill 10.40 Battle of Britain 50th Anniversary Service 12.05 Sign Extra 12.30 Country File 13.00 News With Moira Stuart; followed by Speaking Volumes 13.45 The Pink Panther Show 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Agatha Christie's Murder on the Orient Express 17.05 Battle of Britain 50th Anniversary 17.50 The Clothes Show 18.15 Lifeline 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise 19.15 Last of the Summer Wine 19.45 Howards' Way 20.35 Bread 21.05 News; Weather 21.20 Screen One: The Police 22.45 Everyman 23.25 The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd 23.50 Network East 0.30 Weather 0.35 Closedown BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Pure Maths: Space-Time Geometry 7.00 Chemistry: Too Much of a Good Thing 7.25 Calculus: Differentiating Fields 7.50 Gas and Steam Turbines 8.15 In the Primordial Soup 8.40 Modelling Photosynthesis 9.05 The History of Mathematics 9.30 Meanings of Madness: Rights and Rituals 9.55 Rural Life: Victorian Farming 10.20 Biology: Pollination 10.45 Equivalence Relations 11.10 'The Amish: A Family Legacy' 11.35 Physics: Electrons and Photons Psychology In Action 12.00 Introduction to Psychology: Child's Play 12.25 Introduction to Psychology: Autism 12.50 Living Choices 13.00 Ecology 13.25 Sunday Grandstand 15.35 10 x 10 15.45 Dame Kiri and Sir Georg 17.05 The Escape Artist 18.35 Troubleshooter 19.15 Arabia: Sand, Sea and Sky 20.05 Death In Venice 22.25 Big Town 0.20 Closedown